


A girl like her

by iwritefiction (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iwritefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa high school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and please give suggestions. I have this same story as Fictionjh on FanFiction

Chapter 1

CLARKE[

Clarke faced herself in the mirror. Made sure she didn't look like a complete mess. She had picked out her outfit a week in advance, took two showers that morning, and made sure her hair was perfect. Yet, 16 year old Clarke worried about her first day at a new high school. She had to start over. Again. New house, new school, new friends, new life. A head peaked around the door frame. "Hey honey we're leaving in 15 minutes. You ready?" Abby asked.

Clarke faced her mother and frowned. "I look like literal trash mom." Abby sighed and walked to her daughter. "Your nervous, thats all. You look fine. Great even." She adjusted the hem of her shirt. "I have toast downstairs for you." She said and began to walk out the room. Clarke faced herself in the mirror again, then picked up her backpack. "7 MINUTES!" Her mom shouted from downstairs. Clarke grinned and trotted down the stairs.

* * *

 

LEXA[

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

Lexa smashed her alarm clock.

"Seriously Lex? You can't keep doing that, you have no idea how many smashed alarm clocks there are just sitting in the dumpster." Said Anya as she picked up Lexa's clothes off the floor along with her other junk. "Do you need this?" She asked holding up a piece of paper. Lexa muffled something. "You know, I can't understand what you say when your saying it into the pillow." Lexa lifts her head from the pillow, her eyes sealed shut because Anya had opened the blinds, exposing sunlight into the room. "No." She mumbled then proceed to sleep.

An annoyed Anya grabbed a pillow and thrusted it against Lexa's back. "Get up! you have 10 minutes to get ready for school." She said walking out the room. "GOT THAT?" She asked from the kitchen. "Yeah, yeah." Replied Lexa as she rolled out of bed. "10 minutes... got it... 10 minut- holy shit 10 minutes." Lexa scurried around her room for loose clothes. She wasn't a morning person, never was. The brunette was always late, to everything. But people who knew her were use to it by now, she's always been that way.

* * *

CLARKE[

Clarke walked through her new school, studying the halls as she walked by classrooms and lockers. 3214 She stopped at her new locker and began to open the hinge. "Come on." She mummbled as she shook the stubborn lock.

Out of the corner of her eyes, a hand appeared and banged against the top corner of the locker. "It should open now. The lockers here suck ass." Said the girl. Clarke turned her head and stared at the girl in awe. "Im Raven by the way." She smiled. Clarke gave a half smile in return. "Im Clarke." She said, then put some notebooks in the locker, then closing it. "First day?" Asked Raven. "Yeah. Hey do you think you can help me finding this class?" Asked the blonde as she took out a piece of paper from her back pocket. Raven glanced at it. "Yeah, AP history. Its around the corner, I can take you. My locker is right next to it." She said and began to walk down the hall. "Comm'on Clarke!" Laughed Raven.

* * *

LEXA[

Lexa walked through the empty halls. The bell had rung 3 minutes ago but for Lexa, that was early. She didn't worry, the whole school is use to Lexa being late. She entered her classroom, coffee in one hand and a notebook in the other.

"3 minutes late. Your early ." Said the teacher, who was reading something on his computer. " Lexa took a sip from her coffee, then looked at her watch. "Your right." She said and turned around and began walking towards the door. "Ah ah ah. Nope. Sit." He said.

Lexa groaned and walked to the back of the class. She sat in the back row, in every class, every year. Only her. Today was different, a beautiful girl sat in the seat next to hers. She was doodling something in her notebook. Slowly, Lexa sat next to the blonde and opened her notebook.

* * *

CLARKE[

Clarke glanced at the girl sitting next to her. She was writing in her notebook. She was beautiful. Clarke studied the way her muscles moved as she wrote, how her hair fell from her shoulders when she looked up at the board. She was _really_ pretty.

Her cheeks turned bright red once the girl looked at her. Immediately, Clarke returned her eyes to her notebook. _Dammit Clarke. What the fuck._ But she couldn't help herself. She glanced at the girl again. She was still looking at Clarke A quick smile spread across her face. Clarke awkwardly smiled back. _She thinks I'm a creep_. _Way to go Clarke._

"Clarke." A girl whispered. Lexa and Clarke looked up at the girl at the same time. She was holding out a piece of paper. Confused on how she new her name, Clarke opened the letter. It read:

_ Hey, The girl who handed you this note is one of my friends, Octavia. We all call her O. Anyways, eat lunch with us? Lunch table # is 108. -Raven _

Clarke grinned. Maybe she had already made a few friends.

* * *

LEXA[

_"A lunch invite?"_ Thats what Lexa wanted to say. She was usually always super confident around everyone. Very open and social. But for some reason, she just couldn't find the courage to talk to the cute blonde that sat next to her. _Ugh come on Lex, just say hi_. She shook her head and went back to taking notes.

* * *

CLARKE[

Clarke sat at the lunch table. "Hey." She said and sat down. Raven smiled. "Hey." "Where are all your friends?"

"Lunchline."

Clarke nodded and looked around. There she was. That girl again. She sat with juniors and seniors. _Damn she's cool and hot._

Lexa rolled up her sleeves.

"Is that, a tattoo?" Clarke nodded her head towards the girls arm.

Raven glanced over her shoulder. "What, Lexa? Yeah she has a couple." She looked at Clarke. "Why?"

Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa. "N- nothing." She said and the table crowded with people she didn't know.

"Clarke, you already know Octavia. This is Monty, Jasper, Lincoln, Bellamy, and," She hesitated.  "Fin ugh."

"Ugh." Finn mocked right back.

Everyone laughed. "Finn and Raven use to date." Said Octavia. "Don't remind me O." Raven laughed. "Lincoln is my boyfriend, Harper didn't come to school today, she's sick. Harper is Monty's g-" Octavia began. "She isn't my girlfriend." Monty said to Clarke. "We just have a thing."

Clarke laughed. "Well, I'm Clarke." She said smiling.

* * *

LEXA[

"Lex... Lex... Lexa!"

Lexa took out her earphones. "What?" She called back. "Your going to be going to be _too_ late for practice!"

Lexa jumped at the word. Practice. She had totally forgotten. But how? Soccer was her favorite sport since she was 3. She scrambled off the bed and ran out the door.

* * *

CLARKE[

Clarke had stayed after school to put her things in her PE locker. **216** She read to herself, looking for her PE locker. **208, 209, 210**.

She turned the corner.

There she was, in a bra and underwear. A beautiful tattoo along her back, and up her biceps. She stares in awe until Lexa throws a T-shirt over her body and pulls some shorts up. She turns around and Clarke quickly turns her body to face her locker. Lexa jumped. "You scared me." She chuckled and put on some pretty damn long socks. Clarke opened her locker. "Yeah uh, sorry." She tried to sound cool.

"Its cool." She smiled ad grabbed her shin guards from the bench. "Hey, your in my AP history huh?" She said putting the shin guards un between her thighs so she could put her hair in a ponytail. There it was. another tattoo on her neck. _God she's so hot._ "Uh, yeah. I think I sit next to you." Stuttered Clarke. Lexa sat on the bench and chuckled. "No one ever sits in the back row with me. Ever." Clarke's heart sunk. _Dammit Clarke_. "Oh.. um.. I can move." She looked at the beautiful brunette. Lexa stood up and grabbed her backpack. Clarke had never been more nervous waiting for a reply. Lexa smiled. "No, I could use some company anyways."

And with that, Lexa ran out the locker room.

* * *

 

LEXA[

_Seriously? I could use the company?_ _Oh my god she thinks I'm a dork_. Lexa thought as she ran across the soccer field.

* * *

 

      3 DAYS LATER

* * *

 

CLARKE[ Clarke was doing her homework. That moment with Lexa still in her mind.

**_Lexa Lexa Lexa Lexa Lexa._ **

It was all she could think about. She tried to think about other things, but she still thought about her. She had only barely known her for a day. How could she already like her this much?

Her phone vibrated.

**Raven** _Hey_

**O** _Waz up bitches?_

Clarke grinned at her phone, picked it up from her bed and began typing.

**Clarke** _Homework... _

**O** _Homework...? Lol what are you really doing Clarke? _

**Raven** _Lmao probably just homework O._

**Clarke** _I ran into Lexa in the locker rooms on monday... _

**Raven** _And? _

**Clarke** _Idk_

**O** _Wdym Idk? Lmao you brought her up _

**Raven** _ Y _ _ ou know... Clarke I did notice you glaring at Lexa oh so mysteriously and suspiciously the past 3 days... _

**O** _Same, History. Everyday... You sit right next to her. You do know how to communicate right?_

**Clarke** _Ok_ so I like her... _So what? She doesn't talk to me. Obviously she doesn't like me. Idk she did tell me she liked my company..._

**O** _Lexa hasn't been in a relationship since freshman year. And honestly, I don't think she will ever be in another one ever again._

**Raven** _OOOHHHH YEAH! I totally remember that... Now she just hooks up with people and then never talk to them again..._

**O** _Kinda like finn maybe? Lol_

**Clarke** _Why what happened with lexa?_

**Raven** _Seriously O? We dated for like 3 years. But yeah ok... _

**O** _Lexa dated this chick, her name was Costia. They were so in love you don't even know... _

**Raven** _Costa committed suicide... Lexa's just never been able to love anyone ever again._

A tear rolled down Clarkes cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She had always been soft like that.

**Clarke** _Oh my god..._

**Raven** _Yeah. Anyways... Im gonna ZZZZ. See you guys at school tomorrow._

**O** _Gn_

**Clarke** _Night_

Clarke sniffled. She felt so bad for Lexa.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 weeks later

Hearing about Lexa's ex committing suicide, Clarke had decided to stay away from Lexa. She tried to tell herself she didn't like her. Avoided Lexa in every way. It'n not like she wanted to, Lexa obviously doesn't want to be with anyone else. Just like Raven and Octavia had said, Lexa won't be able to like anyone after what happened. Hell, Clarke wouldn't either... she just didn't know if Lexa wanted Clarke.

CLARKE[

The whole gang sat at their usual lunch table. "Im so over it." Harper said as she put down her half eaten pizza slice and looked up at Monty. "Im going on a diet."

Diet. Raven bursted out in laughter. Even snorted a bit. "A diet? Oh come on Harper." She was almost crying now.

"What?" Harper chuckled. Raven looked up at her, laughing hysterically. "A diet? Do you remember the last time you said you were going on a diet?" This time she snorted. "I think she can do it." Monty laughed. Harper kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a faded lipstick stain, she wiped it off.

Raven hid her face behind her hand and looked at Clarke, still a grin on her face.

The blonde laughed. The bell rang.

LEXA[

"Okay, World War 2." The teacher began.

"Shit." Clarke whispered beside her. Her pen had run out of ink.

Okay, she hasn't been talking to you.. she's loosing interest... umm... Lexa dug in her bag for another pen.

CLARKE[

Seriously? Why now? She looked over at Lexa to ask her for a pen. No, Clarke you can't... She was looking in her backpack anyways.

LEXA[

Her fingers brushed against a few things, now she just needed to see which one was the pen. There. She handed it to Clarke.

She grabbed the pen. "Thank you." She whispered.

Lexa nodded as a thank you, butterflies in her stomach.

CLARKE[

After 3rd period, Clarke was on a mission to find Octavia. Her and Lincoln were always sneaking around together. Probably to make out somewhere... She turned the corner into the bathroom.

gah

4 books fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Clarke said, equating down to pick up the books.

Lexa seated down too, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Its cool." She said helping Clarke pick up her books. Clarke handed 2 books to Lexa, then stood up. "Oh," She took out a pen from her pocket. "Here's your pen." Lexa stood up and smiled. "Keep it, I have a lot more trust me. My friend makes them." She said and puts her books in her backpack.

Clarke studied Lexa. Her outfit. Damn Lexa's style was perfect. Not too punk, not too girly, not too tomboy. Right in the middle. She wore tight, dark grey jeans. Ripped only a bit at her thighs and shins. She wore a white tank top, laced at the hem and a flannel. She wore toms.

Clarke scoffed while grinning. Toms. Clarke liked it when Lexa wore tank tops. She could see the tattoos on her biceps. She loved those tattoos, obsessed even.

Lexa zipped up he backpack. "This is uh, the first time in a while we've talked."

Clarke snapped out of her gaze. "Yeah." She said avoiding eye contact. "Uh, s-sorry."

Lexa narrowed her eyes. "You alright?"

Clarke nodded. "Yeah." She looked up at Lexa, who was glaring at her.

"I uh, I heard about your girlfriend... uh, I'm sorry."

Lexa smiled slightly, holding back some of the pain she still had from Costa's death. She never let emotions show. It made her weak. "Thank you. She um. Isn't really my girlfriend anymore I guess... but thanks." She said grabbing the strings of her backpack.

Clarke scoffed again. "Right, um, yeah." The bell rang. "See you around." Clarke smiled then left quickly.

Lexa smiled. "See you around." She said quietly.

LEXA[

School ended. Lexa stood in the hall, next to the water fountain waiting for Anya. She took out a gum packet.

Clarke walked by along with Raven. "Go ahead, Ill text you later." She said to her.

Lexa glared at her, knowing she was going to stop.

"Excuse me." She said quietly. Lexa took out her EarPods and moved aside. Clarke bent over and held her hair as she drank. She didn't know why, but it was hot to Lexa.

Clarke faced Lexa, who was slouched against the wall, legs crossed, flannel hanging from her lower waist.

"Can I get a piece of gum?" Asked Clarke.

Lexa looked at Clarke, then the pack of gum, then back at Clarke. "No, people will think I like you or something." She said and put one EarPods back in her ear.

Clarke snatched a piece of gum from the pack. "Don't you?" She grinned and left. Leaving Lexa dumbfounded.

CLARKE[

Raven Are you for real? Thats what you call flirting?

Clarke I don't know. We'll see...

O Still don't think you should hook up with her.

RavenWhere the fuck were you today?!

OLincoln, computer lab...

Clarke Ew, ok gross.

RavenGoing to bed, gn bitches.

Clarke Night

O See you guys monday.


	3. Chapter 3

LEXA[

The had rung 4 minutes ago. Sill early for Lexa. The brunette wore a long, light grey shirt. The hem, just at mid-thigh. She wore combat boots that came up to her shins with heels on them and socks that came up to her knees. Common with Lexa, her girly, punk style is half the reason Clarke was so attracted to her. Why everyone is attracted to her. Her hair up in a messy bun, and glasses. Lexa hardly wore her glasses. She preferred not to wear them because Costa thought she looked cute in them. She closed her locker and began to walk through the empty halls to her class. She stopped walking 7 steps in when she saw Clarke standing by her locker, scrambling to get her books in and out. "Your late." Lexa said as she continued to walk pass Clarke and to her class.

Clarke scoffed. "I know."

Lexa smiled and stopped at her classroom door. "No." She said, pulling some hair behind her ear.

Clarke closed her locker and began to walk towards the classroom and Lexa. "No what?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke. "I don't like you." She said and walked into the classroom.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CLARKE[

"Clarke, whats up?" Raven said, putting down her lunch tray, sitting down across from her.

Clarke looked up at Raven as the others sat down. "Nothing. Im just really tired. Stayed up all night last night studying for the geometry exam next week." She said, picking up her fork.

Monty grinned. "I think your lying."

Jasper laughed along with Lincoln. "Of course she is lying."

"We all see you constantly looking up at Lexa." Fin laughed.

Clarke laughed and rolled her eyes. "It's nothing."

It was something. Lexa was a cute girl. A schoolgirl crush. Yet the words that came out of her mouth really did effect Clarke. Not hurt, but confused and almost disappointed. Those simple 4 words. I don't like you. And even if she didn't mean it, she still said it, and Clarke still heard it.

 

_________________________________________________________________

 

i know this was a short chapter but you will see why.


	4. Chapter 4

LEXA[

"Ok, I just need you to tell me I haven't completely screwed this up." Lexa said dicing a tomato trying not to cut herself.

Anya raised her eyebrows as she knelt down to take a look in the fridge. "The tomatoes or the Clarke thing?"

Lexa stopped cutting. "The tomatoes. Seriously? You too?"

Anya shrugged.

Lexa threw her free hand in the air as she faced Anya. "I did not screw things up with Clarke. I don't even like her."

She went back to carefully cutting the tomato, which was cut in 3 different ways. Lexa was never a good cook. She's started fires and had burnt every food she tried to cook.

Anya closed the fridge door, still holding on the the handle she glanced at Lexa, who had blood dripping from her cut finger.

"Clexa."

Lexa narrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Anya grabbed a first aid kit from below the sink. "Clexa." She said firmly. "Clarke, Lexa, Clexa." She wrapped the bandaid around Lexa's thumb.

Lexa stood in silence. "You gave us a ship name?"

Anya took the tomato from Lexa. "No. Your friends did."

Lexa laughed. 'I'm just worried about how you found out what my friends are saying."

* * *

 

CLARKE[

"Okay so she doesn't like me. Thats fine. I mean, I don't even know Lexa."

"Clarke, your head over heals for her. just like half of the school is. You know, I bet that even some of the teachers think she's hot."

"I don't like her because she's hot raven."

"Ok, you know what? It doesn't matter. She said she didn't like you. But we all know she's obviously lying."

Clarke laughed just as her mom came in. "Time for dinner, talk on the phone later." Clarke nodded.

"Hey I have to go eat Ill see you at school."

"Tomorrows saturday."

Clarke placed her head in her palms. "I knew that." She laughed.

"Tomorrow at 7. There is gonna be a parter at Harper Mclntyre;s house. Be there."

Raven hung up the phone before Clarke could say no.

* * *

LEXA[

She recognized the music, even though she wasn't a huge fan of it. 'Diver.' By 'Kid Astray.' She liked the song. Sometimes she would play it while she did her homework.

"I heard Clarke was gonna be at this party." Said her friend as he nudged her shoulder. Lexa rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah from who? Your shrink?" She said wrapping her flannel around her waist as he closed the from door. He chuckled sarcastically. "No. Octavia Blake. God she is hot."

Lexa smiled. "Go do something." She said and walked into the flooded party.

Lexa spotted an open area by the kitchen. A couch. On the couch sat Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke.

* * *

CLARKE[

Clarke was glad she came. She was having so much fun. She had made a bunch of new friends and really had been enjoying herself.

Clarke laughed and leaned over the coffee table to pick up a cup of water.

"You don't want some beer or alcohol?" Bellamy laughed.

Clarke shook her head laughing as she leaned back in the couch next to O.

"Definitely not. If I go home tonight smelling like that stuff, I'm going to die." She laughed as she took a sip.

Octavia scoffed. "Lex... its uh.. Clarke Lexa is coming over here." She said quietly and quickly, looking down at her shoes smiling.

Clarke looked over.

O wasn't kidding. She was coming. The girl she had totally embarrassed herself in front of was walking right towards the bright red couch Octavia, Bellamy, and her were sitting at. Even her walk was perfect. She was perfect. Everything about Lexa Woods was perfect. Her perfect golden brown hair, braided into 3 on the right side. Her, perfect eyes which looked like staring into a hazelnut ocean. And her perfect style... Black, long sleeve turtle neck that's hem rested above her belly button and her grey high-waisted shorts that were a bit ripped at the bottom with a flannel around her waist.

Lexa Woods is truly perfect.

"Hey!" Lexa smiled as she sat on the arm of the couch, next to Clarke.

"Hey!" Octavia said along with Bellamy and Clarke with smiles on their faces.

"You look great." Octavia said as she gave her a wink.

Lexa smiled. "Thank you O, I gotta say you don't look too shabby yourself. Wheres Lincoln?"

"Uh." She looked around. "Ah, there he is." She said and pointed to the very competitive pool table game.

Lexa laughed. "Of course." She looked at Clarke. "You too Clarke, you look nice."

Clarke smiled. "So do you."

For the next hour, Clarke had been talking to Lexa. Smiling, laughing, and occasionally exchanging looks.

"You know, I'm going to go see if Lincoln has had enough with pool." O said and left the scene.

"Yeah, Im going to go find some girls since Clarke you are interested in Lexa and not me." Said Bellamy, walking away.

Clarke blushed. "Excuse me I'm just... going to go to find Raven. I haven't seen her all night."

Lexa nodded and smiled.

* * *

LEXA[

Another hour had past.

Lexa had been enjoying herself around her friends out by the pool.

She laughed in her ring of friends around the fire. "I need to pee Ill be right back."

Lexa walked to the bathroom, which had been occupied. She leaned against the wall next to the door.

Across from her, leaning on the wall on the other side of the door was Clarke.

A girl walked out of the bathroom. For a good second, the blonde and brunette stared at each other waiting to see who would go in first.

"Oh, you can go." Clarke smiled.

Lexa grinned back, then gestured her hand towards the door. "Go ahead."

Clarke smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her.

A second after the door closed, Lexa walked in and locked the door. Clarke turned around. Just in time for Lexa's lips to reach hers. Clarke kissed the brunette back softer but harder. Lexa walked forward until Clarke's back made contact with the wall, kissing her again. Clarke moved her left hand down Lexa's arm as she kissed her again. Lexa's hands were at Clarke's waist, occasionally shifted to her lower back.

Clarke kissed her again as Lexa did the same thing.

They laced fingers and kissed again. And again. And again.

Lexa ran her fingers down Clarke's hair.

Clarke pulled away slowly ad stared into Lexa's eyes. "I- uh. We really shouldn't. "

Lexa smiled slightly. "Why are you resisting Clarke? You don't have to be afraid."

Clarke gripped onto Lexa's fingers and smiled. "Im not afraid. But there's probably ten other people wanting to use the bathroom." Lexa laughed. "You're probably right.


End file.
